memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Our Million-Year Mission
Is this seriously a licensed story? To me it sounds like some satirical fanfiction, which obviously does not belong on memory beta. :See Speculations. It is a bit satirical, but it's still within our mandate.--Emperorkalan 16:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) This is the most ridiculous piece of work I have ever seen on Memory Beta. -- 07:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) piece of garbage, you mean. 13:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Please, everyone who isn't discussing changes to the article is off topic and should stop immediately. Your personal opinions are not relevant to this talk page -- go join trekbbs if you really want to talk about your opinions of this work. -- Captain MKB 13:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Regardless of personal opinions, the story is a spoof, much like Star Wars' Tag and Bink, not a serious story, and should be noted as such. Placing OMYM in the Memory Beta chronology is like placing LEGO Star Wars in the Wookieepedia chronology, absurd. The latter wiki has the sense to distinguish between serious stories and spoofs. So should this one. Is this story unique, or do other spoofs exist? ::- Aurelian Carpathia (talk) 18:45, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :::This story is a valid licensed work and is included in the database because we cover all licensed work. It is not our place to judge the value of the work, but simply to report on the work. Furthermore, as the future of the Star Trek universe is not actually canonically established, there are a myriad of possible outcomes and this is one such (highly implausible) probability.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 23:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Thus, you lead me to reiterate; Wookiepedia has the commonsense to differentiate serious stories from patently obvious spoofs, while this wiki does not. Such action is inequivalent to value judgment; one may or may not enjoy the story, but the story is parodical. In this, Memory Beta is a padawan most illogical, and while impressive - most impressive - overall, is not a starship captain yet. :: - Aurelian Carpathia (talk) 00:54, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Since this takes place so far into the future, it may come across as a parody, but there's nothing to explicitly state such. As such... we take it to be valid. As UESPArules noted, we're not here to judge the work, simply to report on it. -- sulfur (talk) 19:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Everything Sulfur said plus the fact that comparing us to Wookiepedia is foolish. Different wikis can have different inclusion/coverage policies. For example, MA has chosen to focus on Star Trek's canon (plus TAS) while MB has chosen to cover all licensed work. We have chosen to cover things in a different way than MA has. This also extends to the difference between Wookiepedia and MB. We have chosen to cover what may be ridiculous stories by including them as we would any other story. While Wookiepedia's approach may seem to be more of a "common sense" approach, what defines common sense is a personal opinion and thus isn't a valid way to judge the issue. Both ways of covering such stories are legitimate, and neither one is wrong.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 00:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :: "Mega-Federation starship USS Uber''Enterprise (NCC-1701-''∞)" makes the parodical nature of the story abundantly clear. I've said nothing of inclusion/coverage policies. OMYM should be included, covered, and noted as a spoof. I shudder to consider that, should licensed LEGO Star Trek games or comics ever appear, Memory Beta policy will, evidently, lead to stories of plastic bricks being integrated with, and treated as no different from, serious fiction. ::- Aurelian Carpathia (talk) 03:40, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Once again, despite the spoofish nature of the story, we do not know the future of the Federation. It could, in fact, become so enormous that it is titled the Mega-Federation. Further, they could change their naming conventions and choose to call a ship Uber Enterprise. Who knows? :::You can call me overly literal, but nobody official called the story a spoof, so neither can we. The best we can do is call it a Speculation, because that is what the publisher's called it. In fact, because they call it a speculation, that supports the theory that this is a possible future for the Federation (though unlikely), no matter how silly it is and should not be treated as a spoof. Furthermore, what defines "serious" fiction is another one of those personal opinion things where it's best to just stick to what the publisher tells us.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 20:03, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Contradiction in chronology This story's page lists OMYM as the "last story," while The Ends of Eternity's page lists OMYM as preceding TEOE (as it does). - Aurelian Carpathia (talk) 03:45, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Then fix it? You should have the ability to edit that...--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 20:03, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, I did. :: - Aurelian Carpathia (talk) 20:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC)